Quand seule la raison subsiste
by minimione
Summary: Drago trouve Hermione, sa pire ennemie, en plein désarroi. Choisira t-il de suivre sa raison ou son honneur ? A vous de voir...


Voici un petit OS, écrit à l'instant, sur une envie, une impulsion soudaine…

Naturellement, je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter qui appartiennent tous à JK. Rowling. Bonne Lecture à tous !

*************************************

Granger ?

Quelques sanglots lui répondirent. Il accéléra un peu le pas en direction des bruits, vaguement curieux de connaître l'identité de la personne éveillée aussi tard dans la nuit. Les pleurs s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure de son avancée lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la griffondor, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le chemisier déchiré et une grosse marque rouge sur la joue.

Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger ?

Laisse-moi…

La voix de la jeune fille était très faible, trop faible peut-être. Malgré toutes ses réticences vis-à-vis de la « sang de bourbe » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, il s'accroupit à ses côtés puis s'adossa au mur. Son visage était envahit de larmes dont le flot semblait intarissable, ses cheveux formaient une masse informe et crépue comme jamais, il remarque également que son poignet gauche formait un angle anormal et que la marque de sa joue saignait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui arrivait mais, même étant son ennemi depuis toujours, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser dans cet état lamentable.

Granger… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Laisse moi, tu devrais le savoir pourtant…

Un sentiment étrange s'insinua en lui lorsqu'il saisit le sens des mots prononcés par la jeune fille. C'était les siens qui lui avaient fait cela, eux qui l'avaient brutalisée ainsi. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais un sentiment de rage incommensurable s'empara de lui, de son cœur, de son corps, de son esprit.

Comment ont-ils pu oser…

Ne fais pas l'innocent Malefoy ! Tu savais très bien ce qu'ils préparaient, tout cela vient de toi mais je me vengerai et te ferais payer au centuple se qui vient de se passer !

Ils ne t'ont pas…

Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne m'ont pas violée puisque c'est toi qui va t'en charger non ?!

Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Jamais je n'oserai faire une chose pareille, même à toi Hermione.

Le prénom de la jeune fille lui avait échappé mais il remarqua le changement d'attitude de la préfète rien qu'à son évocation. Ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés, son souffle se calmait et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il en fut bouleversé et sans voix ; elle d'habitude si forte, si fière semblait fragile et inoffensive tout à coup, ses yeux brillants de larmes et cette moue si triste.

Il ne savait comment réagir, que faire, quoi dire. Une seule solution s'imposa à son esprit : la soigner.

Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état ;

Non ! – son cri était désespéré, sortant du plus profond de son cœur- pas l'infirmerie, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, personne ne doit savoir à part toi, personne.

Ecoute, il te faut au moins les premiers soins et je ne suis pas expert dans ce domaine. En plus, Madame Pomfresh ne pose jamais beaucoup de questions.

Je ne peux pas…

Pourquoi ?!

Personne ne doit savoir…- Et elle s'évanouit, laissant à Drago un cruel dilemme : la jeune fille était dans un état critique mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se faire soigner. Après quelques minutes d'affolement devant la pâleur de son visage, sa décision était prise, tant pis, Pomfresh la soignerait sans poser de question. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il la déposa sur un lit blanc puis alla cogner à la porte des appartements de la guérisseuse. Après une minute qui lui parut interminable, il vit sa silhouette s'approcher puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme échevelée et apparemment de mauvais poil.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, monsieur Malefoy, pour que vous me dérangiez à une heure aussi tardive ?

Ecoutez madame, il faut absolument que vous me promettiez de ne rien dire à personne.

Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Rien qui ne m'implique madame, seulement j'ai trouvé Melle Granger…

Dès l'évocation du nom de la préfète, la guérisseuse se précipita à son chevet, soudain beaucoup plus éveillée.

Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Rien madame, je vous le répète, je l'ai simplement trouvé entrain de pleurer dans un coin et elle m'a juste fait jurer de ne pas l'amener à l'infirmerie donc, je vous en pris, soignez là avant qu'elle ne se réveille !

Depuis quand l'avais de Miss Granger vous importe t-il ?

Je ne sais pas madame…

La vertueuse infirmière fut attendrie par la tristesse qui émanait du jeune homme. Des regards comme celui là ne pouvaient la tromper : le jeune homme était amoureux ! Elle en était persuadée mais la route serait longue pour que ses deux là se trouvent enfin…

Un toussotement du serpentard lui remit les pieds sur terre et, après avoir promis de ne rien dire, elle soigna la jeune fille du mieux qu'elle put puis conseilla à Drago de la garder quelques temps auprès de lui pour qu'elle se remette totalement de son agression.

Que lui ont-ils fait ?

Elle-même vous le dira monsieur Malefoy mais elle aura besoin de temps et de beaucoup de repos pour s'en remettre. Gardez là loin du chahut des autres qui pourraient poser beaucoup trop de questions.

Bien Madame, merci pour tout.

Prenez soin d'elle surtout.

Faites moi confiance.

Et il partit, transportant la griffondor grâce à un sort de lévitation jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet en chef. Il l'a déposa délicatement sur son lit pour ne pas la réveiller. La marque de son visage avait presque disparut, son poignet était entouré d'une bande réparatrice et son visage semblait paisible, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Cependant, plusieurs questions le taraudaient : pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ? Que lui avaient-ils fait pour la mettre dans ce piteux état ? Mais surtout, pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus cette haine qu'il n'éprouvait que pour elle auparavant ? _Certainement les événements de la nuit…_ Se dit-il, sans se convaincre totalement. Le sommeil tardait à venir malgré sa fatigue et il se surprit observer la jeune femme étalée sur son lit. _Le vert lui va bien…_ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur ses draps de soie verte, les mains repliées sur son ventre, se soulevant à allure régulière, son visage seulement éclairé à la lueur d'une bougie lui sembla angélique et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Un rayon de soleil lui caressa doucement le visage mais ce fut un murmure presque inaudible qui le sortit de sa douce torpeur.

De l'eau…

La jeune fille avait les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court mais semblait en bien meilleur état que la veille. Le serpentard du se pencher pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait et se précipita ensuite pour satisfaire sa demande. Après trois verres d'eau, Hermione se releva en position assise, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre autour d'elle.

Merci- sa voix bien que rocailleuse au départ, reprit un teint plus agréable par la suite.- Où sommes-nous ?

Dans ma chambre de préfet en chef, Granger. Tu as faim ?

Oh oui !

Attends moi deux secondes alors.- et il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau charger de victuailles entre les mains.

Voilà pour mademoiselle !

Merci Drago.

Bon, tu vas enfin me raconter pourquoi tant de larmes hier soir et toutes ses blessures ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ?

Tu t'es évanouit Granger ! Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir dans ton coin !

Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je méritais ce qui est arrivé ;

Comment peux-tu dire ça, personne n'avait le droit de te faire ça Hermione.

Tout en disant cela, Drago avait approchait délicatement sa main de son visage pour en caresser les contours. Il se sentit électriser par ce contact, son cerveau semblait bloquer mais face à l'incompréhension de la brune, il se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose… mais rien ne vint. Il attrapa la griffondor par les épaules et la blottit contre son torse en la sentant trembler. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à mouiller sa chemise mais il s'en fichait. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne la parole, légèrement étouffé par le buste du jeune homme.

Ils sont arrivés alors que j'achevais ma tournée nocturne. Au départ, je n'ai pas prêté attention à eux mais ils m'ont rapidement encerclée. Goyle s'est avancé vers moi et à essayé de me retirer ma chemise mais je l'ai repoussé violemment, il s'est cogné la tête et peu de temps après, je me suis retrouvée accrochée au mur et il me lançait un doloris. Je ne sentais que la douleur dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Ensuite, ils m'ont insulté, l'un d'eux m'a frappé au visage, Goyle m'a relancé un doloris puis ils sont partis en courant et je suis restée là jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves…

Qui faisait parti de la bande qui t'a attaqué Hermione ?

Peut-être cinq ou six, je ne sais plus exactement.

Il y avait qui à part Goyle ?

Je ne sais plus Drago, je ne veux plus y penser !! – Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait mal, terriblement mal et voulait à tout prix arrêter de penser à cette nuit.

Excuse-moi Hermione, mais j'ai eu terriblement peur quand je t'ai vu parterre…

Tu… tu as eu peur pour moi ?

Oui, vraiment.

C'est impossible, pas toi, le grand Drago Malefoy…

Malgré les apparences, j'ai un cœur moi aussi Hermione et quand tu t'es évanouit, j'ai cru qu'il s'était arrêté.

Serait-ce une déclaration du grand Malefoy ?

Peut-être bien, miss Granger.

C'est ridicule…

Et avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoique se soit d'autre, il l'embrassa tendrement, obéissant à une impulsion de son cœur. Une fois la surprise passée, Hermione répondit de tout son cœur à ce baiser, tellement dangereux, tellement excitant, mas tellement prometteur…

******************************************************

Alors, verdict ? ^^

Minimione, à votre service !


End file.
